


Blue Begonia

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, I'm Sorry, Maybe OOC, Phil is a bad father here, Philza being cryptic, Short One Shot, Sleepy bois inc is not a wholesome family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: DAADD!! PHILZA IS BEING CRYPTIC AGAIN.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Kudos: 31





	Blue Begonia

**Author's Note:**

> The Begonia is a symbol of caution; it's meant as a sign of warning about future misfortunes or new situations. However, it can also be meant as a symbol of gratitude or respect, so don't go throwing out all of your begonias just yet.

A young hybrid man sat by a tombstone, strumming a guitar. Sitting beside him is a ghost. The two were exchanging words, memories that the ghost in the yellow sweater tried to remember. 

The ghost laughed, looking away for a moment, and stopped laughing. Silenced as he stared at something ahead. 

The hybrid's ears perked, knowing that even with those pure white eyes his ghostly father was trained on something in the distance. So he looked over to see what the ghost saw. 

A growl rose in the fox's throat when he recognized the dark green hoodie and large grey wings. Signs of the server’s admin.

Fundy went to stand up and lead the ghost away, only to see the ghost not there.

But Philza definitely was. 

The admin stopped, opposite to the younger man. Holding some flowers in one hand,

“ Hello, Fundy. “ Phil greeted with an easy smile.

“ What do you want, Philza? “ Fundy tried to sound unimpressed, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t scared of the admin. Even if Fundy hated the guy’s guts. 

The winged admin chuckled, unfazed with the coldness of Fundy’s tone. “ Believe it or not. I’ve come to pay my respects. “ He answered, gesturing to the flowers in his opposite hand. 

Fundy huffed, clutching the guitar in his hands as he shuffled to the side to let Philza by. Glaring at the winged-admin as he approached the grave.

Phil crouched, gently placing the bundle of flowers by Wilbur’s gravestone. 

Except for one. A single blue Begonia flower. 

“ You know, I do find it weird sometimes.. “ Philza started, standing up and taking a few steps away from the tombstone. Staring down at it, twirling the flower in his hand.

Fundy’s ears perked up, interested. Even if just a little.

“ What do you find weird? “ 

“ You and Techno’s relationship. “ Philza answered, the mention of the pig-hybrid making Fundy’s tail bristle.

Fundy looked away, glaring to the distance with his ears low to the sides of his head. “ We don’t have a relationship. “ He muttered through clenched teeth.

“ Maybe that’s how you see it. But I think the way he lets you and your friends do whatever is pretty entertaining. “ He stopped, laughing awkwardly. “ As weird as that sounds. “

“ What do you mean by that? “ Fundy asked, looking back to the winged man in confusion. 

Phil hummed, tucking the flower away into his pockets. Looking back to Fundy with a smile, “ It’s probably not important. “ He replied, turning around and walking away. 

“ Have a good day, Fundy. “ Philza said as he walked, leaving the fox-man to stand alone in shock by the tombstone. 

The ghost finally stepped out from behind the tree as the admin walked away. 

Ghostbur looked over to Fundy, then back into the direction of the blonde man. 

“ Well, he seems nice! “ The ghost cheerily interrupted the silence, making Fundy facepalm.

**Author's Note:**

> this is apart of some Dsmp swap au i and a friend (thanks arson) made over the course of 5 hours of brainstorming, so here’s a snippet of shit
> 
> Fundy <-> Quackity  
> Wilbur <-> Jschlatt  
> Philza <-> Dream  
> Techno <-> Gorge


End file.
